


alternate histories

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gryffindor dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during 1991 and twenty years previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alternate histories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepot/gifts).



> All the gratitude and love to L. For everything.

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dormitories, 1991_

 

"Harry," Ron called from where he was standing beside his bed. Harry made a noncommittal noise as he read, or, attempted to read a passage in his textbook. "Come here."

Harry hurriedly shut his book, glad for any excuse to stop reading and bound over to stand beside Ron.

"Do those look like initials to you?" Ron nodded his head toward the bedpost.

Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned in toward the post. "SB and...JR?"

"No," Ron shook his head. "I think that's a p." Ron gasped. "JP! Like James Potter!"

Harry felt a thrum of excitement go through him at the idea but it quickly fizzled out. "I don't think so. Lots of people who were in Gryffindor probably have the initials JP."

Ron visibly deflated, as if it were his own father's name he had possibly found. "Oh, yeah. I guess you're right."

"Still cool though," Ron said, smiling and perked up once more.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Hey, do you think...we should do it? Put our names up there too?"

"Yeah! But how would we?"

Harry shrugged. "Knife?"

"Brilliant! We'll just steal one at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry grinned.

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dormitories, 1971

 

_"Move, I wanna see!"_

_"Shut up, Sirius, I'm trying to concentrate. Oh now, look what you've done. It's looks like an R and not a P!"_

_"Who cares?" Sirius rolled his eyes, knocking James' shoulder with his own and moving him out of the way, ignoring the glare James sent in his direction. "My turn!" He said gleefully, pointing his wand at the bedpost and watching in delight as the wood gave way to his initials._

_"Sirius, no, you're supposed to---" James started but gave up as Sirius started humming loudly to overpower the sound of James' voice._

_"---do it on your own bed." James finished as Sirius leaned back to admire his handiwork._

_Sirius looked at the post, where his initials were sitting snugly beside James', looked at his own bed across from James', and then to James himself. He shrugged. "Oh, well," he grinned, flopping onto James' bed. James sighed before flopping down beside him. He waited a second before elbowing Sirius in the stomach, knocking him off the bed, and steadfastly ignoring the indignant "Potter!" that came floating up from the floor._


End file.
